ABC
by paigee.yovkoff
Summary: Z: Zoo - "You suggested the idea of Jeremy walking, didn't you?" - McSwarek. One-shots prompted by words in alphabetical order. May contain spoilers for episodes to date. NOW COMPLETE
1. Anton Hill

**ABC.  
Words: **807**  
Couple: **Sam Swarek and Andy McNally.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Established Andy/Sam.**

…

**_Anton Hill._**

She'd spent four years feeling guilty. No matter how hard she tried, there was this part of her that felt guilty for arresting him that day. For bringing him to the barn where Jerry Barber blew his cover, making eight months of his life worthless.

He'd forgiven her. He'd forgiven her a long time ago. She knew this, but there was never a time where she thought about those eight months and how much he'd given up for a case that went down the drain with a blown cover and a USB stick handed over to a man who could have killed him for crossing him.

_"Anton Hill was found dead last week."_

Andy McNally couldn't hear anything else after Frank Best had said it. Her eyes flicked to the detective by the door. Watching him as he flicked through a file that Traci Nash had handed to him when she entered Parade after him.

He hadn't told her. It hadn't come up at all. The weekend she'd had off with him had passed without a mention of work from either of them and it made her realize that he hadn't known either.

When everyone around her rose and began moving, the young officer stood still at the back of the Parade Room, a frown on her face in confusion wondering why he _hadn't _told her.

"McNally, Shaw is waiting for you," Frank Best told her, stopping to stand a foot away from her.  
"Yeah, I'll just, uh, I've got something to do first," she stuttered, blinking before she met her Staff Sergeant's eyes.  
"I'll tell Shaw you'll be about twenty," he smiled, "He's in the D's office. Go easy on him McNally. He only found out this morning as well."

With a nod, her eyes followed the older man as he left her alone in the Parade Room. Taking a deep breath she finally made her way from Parade, a direct line towards the D's office, her eyes spotting him seated at his desk before she even made it halfway through the desks.

As Andy stopped at the door, she felt all her other senses go into over-drive. She could hear him muttering underneath his breath, swearing to himself that he was going to go crazy if the detective with 34th Division didn't pick up the phone. She could smell the left-over Chinese take-out food that Traci Nash had obviously been eating that night when Anton Hill's death first hit her desk. She took in his tired state, hunched shoulders, struggling to get his jacket off while reading the case file in front of him. The frantic, annoyed but so, _so_, relieved state of his emotions were rolling off him in waves and it almost made her feel less anxious than she had been before leaving Parade. Almost.

"Sam?" she whispered hesitantly, taking a small, cautious step into the office.

No matter how much time they'd spent alone the past few weekends, no matter how much they had actually _talked _about what they were, Andy still found it hard to even think about approaching him in state of raw emotion like this.

"Hey," he gave her a tired smile, turning around in his chair to face her.  
"So, it's uh, its true then."  
"Guess so," the detective shrugged, "It seems sort of surreal, yanno?"  
"Too good to be true, sort of," Andy agreed.

He pulled the chair around from the desk behind him, gesturing for her to sit down. A few hesitant steps later, she'd let him pull her in the chair so that she was sitting with one knee between each of his.

"Does it feel like a waste?" she questioned quietly, leaning into the touch of his hand as he slowly pushed a strand of hair that had fallen loose from her face.  
"Does what feel like a waste?"  
"Your undercover assignment. The one I blew. Those eight months that you spent without as much as a glance at photos of your family, or people from Toronto. Would you have gone if you'd known it'd just end like this?"

Watching him frown, Andy reached to rub her neck nervously, knowing that he was going to remind her again and again that it _wasn't _her fault, when it felt so much like it _was_.

"I would have gone," Sam told her, "I would have gone, because if I hadn't Andy, things would be _so _much different and there is not a single thing that I _would_ change. Even if I had the chance."

Nodding slowly, she returned the smile he gave her. Letting her head fall forward and her forehead rest on his shoulder, the brunette officer closed her eyes and took another deep breath and piece-by-piece she could feel some of the minute traces of guilt she'd been harboring all these years wash away.

…

_There are 26 letters in the alphabet, and every sentence, ever story is just a different pattern of those letters. And when you look at it like that, it sort of puts things into perspective, huh?_

_Yeah. We need more letters._

_But other than that. Yes! Paige has begun a new McSwarek story! (Note. This Author's Note was written at 2040 on the 22__nd__ of July 2013.) Even though I have a re-write of 'Just a Chance' and an AU McCollins story stuck somewhere on my harddrive to finish, this has sort of become a hobby for me._

_The words I use for this McSwarek based list have been chosen off an even bigger list of words that I created for the entire Rookie Blue fandom. (When I get the actual links I'll put them in a later AN). So those who helped create the list, thank you! To the anon people who sent in words who weren't credited (because they were on anonymous and I couldn't really credit the one Anonymous because it would be confusing and everything) also thank you!_

_(The full list is somewhere on my Tumblr. Well. The up-to-a-certain-date version I should say. Get my Tumblr URL from my profile and just add __**/tagged/rookie+blue**__ )_

_Now because I didn't post the list as a chapter (Because it keeps changing and who knows if any of it will be the same by the time I finish this story.) I will have at the end of each AN the next prompt and a small sneak peek (granted that I've actually written the next chapter. Which I should have. I've told myself I can't post this until I've written 99.9999999999999999% of it.) If there isn't I'll write like a big apology in the next chapter._

**_Note! Not all of these chapter/one-shot thingys will be set in the same AU/Canon story line! They'll be scattered across timelines and some will contradict the others. If a chapter is a tag/different-POV to an earlier chapter, I will say so at the top where I state all the warnings and general time-line stuff. Regarded, from what I've written, a good 50% of this may be Post-Marlowe and set towards the end of Season 4, start of Season 5 and completely AU._**

_At the time of posting I'm currently still asking for McSwarek-ish prompts for the letters: K, J, I, X, and Y.  
If you have any, either send me PM here or on my Tumblr - url: paigeeisaunicorn - or write it in a review!_

_Will try for weekly updates! Hopefully every either Friday or Saturday, given what ever shifts I get at work. (Most likely Friday)._

_So I guess that's all folks!_

_Thank you (for putting up with a super long AN, but they're generally needed at the start of a new story)!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Boo Radley.  
_**"I was just taking your dog for a walk and I was in the neighbourhood." "Sam, I don't have a dog."


	2. Boo Radley

**ABC.  
Words: **718.**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All character you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Established Andy/Sam.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Boo Radley.  
__**(Prompt from **_**_keatontoney [Tumblr])_**

She rolled her neck, closing her eyes and for a moment blocking out the loud noise of her fellow officer's as they made their way around the division and kept on with their conversations. She'd been sitting at the front desk for an hour since the last civilian had entered requesting help, and was watching the clock desperately for it to signal that her shift was over and that she could leave.

Andy McNally could rightfully say that in all of her career she had never been so anxious to go home after her shift. But never in all of her career had the term 'going home' meant to a house under Detective Sam Swarek's name that currently also was home to his niece, nephew and sister who had come down to visit for the long weekend.

The same long weekend that she _did not_ have off. Which left her hoping that she'd actually get to spend time with the three people that had come to mean _so much _to her in the four months that she'd been dating the detective.

"Officer McNally, working hard or hardly working?" a voice questioned her with a chuckle, bringing small smile to her face as she opened her eyes and turned to greet them.  
"Oh working hard, Detective Swarek. Especially seeing as my partner doesn't work all that much lately," she smirked, crossing her arms on the top of the desk and resting her chin on it.  
"Sounds like a perfect gentlemen."  
"When he wants to be."

The man in front of her kept one hand behind his back as he leant forward to kiss her. His hand moved to cup her cheek and a blush began rising on her cheeks as Oliver Shaw let out a rather loud whistle in their direction.

"If Frank catches you here he'll give you paperwork to do," Andy murmured against his lips before standing up straight behind the desk.  
"We promised to babysit Olivia next weekend," Sam reminded her, "He wouldn't make us want to change our minds."

With a shake of her head, she glanced at the clock once more and groaned when she saw there was still twenty minutes left of her shift. She could feel him watching her as she begun to tidy up what she could before she stopped and turned to look at him with a frown.

"Yes McNally?"  
"What are you doing here? I though you and Sarah took the kids to the fair down the street from your place."  
"Oh," he smiled, dimples growing on both of his cheeks, "I was just taking your dog for a walk and I was in the neighborhood."  
"Sam, I don't have a dog."

Her eyebrows creased as he slowly lifted his arm to produce a stuffed toy shaped like a small Golden Retriever. When he placed it on the top of the desk, her eyes narrowed and she looked between the toy and him.

"Meet Boo Radley."  
"You're joking."  
"I'm not."  
"You're _joking_."  
"If I told you Sarah bought it because I may have let slip about the whole dog thing will it make this seem a little bit more romantic?" Sam questioned, "Or will that kill the mood, because I was hoping not. We _do _have the house to ourselves tonight because Sarah was going to take the kids to this fireworks show thing that doesn't start until about midnight. And I think she was planning on crashing at yours tonight, something about you just coming off a _really long _rotation and needing time to _sleep_."  
Her eyes widened at what he was implying, "Oh you're _impossible_."

She watched him as he chuckled and smirked at her reaction. With a shake of his head he told her that he'll be outside in the truck and he'll give her a ride home when her shift was over, leaving her standing behind the desk with wide eyes and a shocked expression on her face.

After taking a moment to recover she glanced at the clock once more, taking note of the time before she reached a snatched the toy off the top of the desk, holding it tightly to her chest and dropping back into the desk chair behind her.

"He's impossible Boo," she murmured to the toy, "God damn _impossible_."

…

_When I first started writing this I was actually going to get him to show up with a real dog. But that seemed like over-kill and she would have noticed it. So cute stuff toy that she will probably never throw out was the next option (then there was those balloon dogs but that felt uber tacky.)_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Coffee.  
_**Sam Swarek never bought coffee for anyone. And when he did, it was because it was the free sludge they provided in the break room. That man must have though he was fooling everyone when he brought that second coffee into work, because he was fooling _no one_.


	3. Coffee

**ABC.  
Words: **392**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All character you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Drabble.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Coffee._

I have known Sam Swarek a _very _long time, our entire careers in fact. Long enough to have learnt one very particular thing about him.

Sam Swarek does _not _buy coffee in the morning before shift, for anybody but _himself_.

Not when he was dating Marlo Cruz, not as a thank you to Oliver for letting him crash at his place after a poker night.

(Though he usually did thank him by buying the first few rounds after shift. But that's something different entirely.)

I had summed this knowledge up under a big heading that stated, in large, bold, capital letters: **SAM SWAREK DOES NOT SHARE**. Of course, when I'd used this as an explanation, I'd have to explain it a few times before anybody could even _remotely _understand what I was talking about.

(And then I'd have to listen to Frank Best refer to my idea as a bi-product of my hormones still being affected by my having a child. Not exactly what I'd been looking for as a reaction.)

Now mind you, he'd only broken this 'sacred Sam Swarek' rule once. And when called out on it he blushed like a little school girl going in for her first kiss.

(Not before throwing the extra coffee out at the sight of something that made him step back into the real world. The world where she was _not _dating him and she had _not _broken it off with Homicide Luke.)

So believe me when I say that I watched his every step as he entered the barn Monday morning with two take-away cups of coffee in his hands, and watched every move he made until that second cup was deposited into someone else's hands.

From where I sit, I realize that they _have_ to know that they aren't fooling _anyone_.

(They work with cops for crying out loud!)

So the Tuesday morning after that Monday, when the exact same thing happens, Sam Swarek with two coffees and that 100% noticeable shit-eating grin on his face, if I wasn't the one to bring it up, it would be Oliver.

Because Sam Swarek and Andy McNally were completely out of their minds if they thought that he could bring two coffees into work every morning and not be noticed sharing a kiss when he handed the second one over to her before Parade.

…

_A bit of an OCish Noelle POV chapter was needed after the fight I had with my muse-dragon about which prompt to do for 'C'. Oh Lord. I was going to use 'Chocolate' if I didn't get a good enough one by the end of the night. I was going crazy._

_So I was thinking about more frequent updates. Because right now it's a Monday and I'm just going – I have the next chapter written. I really want to posted._

_Which would work, because at the moment I am only in need of writing for the letters __**J, K, U, V and Z.**__ I have a basic idea of what I want to do for K, U and V, but I'm a bit fuzzy on J and Z. Beside that, I'm almost done! _

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine! (And I apologize for how OC Noelle's narrating sounds. But I couldn't change anything before I went crazy.)_

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Dinner.  
_**In order to try again, they needed to take a step forward. And this dinner was the step.


	4. Dinner

**ABC.  
Words: **326**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.**

…

**_Prompt:_**_ Dinner._

He invites her to dinner after a case, it throws her off guard and Andy is almost a hundred-percent sure that her jaw was about to hit the floor in shock. She says yes, flustered and tripping over her words. It had been months since he'd said a word to her on a non-professional level.

(She'd blame that on her turning around and telling him that she knew when to give up, that she knew that they would never happen again, and that she was happy that Marlo made him happy.)

With a smile he suggests a diner around the corner from her place, and asks her if she was free after shift on Friday. When she tell him she was, he nods and turns on his heel, heading back to the D's office and leaving her in the hallway by herself.

She's frowning and staring after him, and she's terrified of moving in case she trips and falls and wakes up, realizing that this was a dream.

(When she pinches herself and yelps, it's Gail Peck who stops at the end of the wide hall to stare at her with a confused look, questioning the brunettes odd behavior.)

So when she's sitting across the table from him, in a corner far away from the bustling noise and activity of families coming and going from the small diner, that is when it hits her finally.

_He was going to try._

And it's that thought that has her remembering what they'd been, what they'd tried to be, where'd they'd been going, and she lays it all out on the table. Why she left, what it was like, what she was thinking.

"So we take a step forward," he finally tells her when she finishes, "And we try to do it right."

Andy just nods. Because she knows that right now, it's not much. But the truth is there.

It's a step forward, and that's all that matters.

…

_Eh. Honestly, not too happy with how it turned out._

_Like C this was so many other things before I finally landed on something that I couldn't change._

_Eeeeeh._

_Guys. I'm like two away from finishing this. Holy. Like. What?_

_Only have U and Z to write guys! I'm pree excited!_

_Anyway._

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

**_Next Prompt: Everything.  
_**But then she'd remember that he'd promised her. He'd promised her _everything._


	5. Everything

**ABC.  
Words: **466**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Drabble.  
Established Sam/Andy.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Everything._

From where she lay on her side, her eyes half open as she fought off the urge to fall back asleep, she could smell the bacon that was being cooked in the kitchen. Part of her was scared that it was a decoy. That maybe he'd run during the night and wanted to make her think that he was still there that morning.

But then she'd remember that he'd promised her.

He'd promised her _everything._

As scary as the sounded to her, in theory it was the best thing she could hope for. Waking up every morning to Sam Swarek moving around her home like it was his own. Waking up to him making her breakfast, drawing patterns on her waist, tracing her tattoo. Small things that in small quantities alone drove her insane.

And she knew that this time was serious. This time it was it, endgame. They weren't going to let their relationship fall like they'd let it back then. They'd tried – she'd tried, then given up. And then he'd tried, and given up – and they both knew how that turned out for both of them in the end. So this time, _she _refused to give up. And she was 100% sure that he did as well.

Letting her eyes closed, Andy McNally rolled back over and let her breathing even. Knowing that the steady sound of beating was his footsteps down her hallway, and that smell that got stronger was _most definitely _bacon. Knowing that the dip in the bed on the side she'd rolled to was him sitting down beside her.

"I know you're awake," he murmured, leaning down to drop a kiss below her ear.  
"Shh, you'll wake me up."

His chuckle made her open her eyes again, and lift a hand to lightly tap his cheek.

"Food will go cold if you stay in bed any longer."  
"I'll be cold if I get out of bed."  
"I'm sure I could compromise with you."

Frowning she watched him pull away from her slightly, tugging on the quilt she had pulled up to her chin.

"What's that look for McNally?"  
"No," she answered simply, sitting up.  
"'No' what?"  
"No, I'm not making another naked blanket fort with you. We both know how that ended the last time."

A smirk graced her lips as he groaned, knowing that he was back to wishing that she hadn't have given Traci Nash her spare key, otherwise the female Detective would never have found them in the lounge room in a compromising position two months ago. And it took _everything _in Andy McNally not to laugh, because she also knew that it would take him five seconds to push her pack down onto the bed and show her that he'd meant it when he said _everything_.

…

_This was originally 'Embarrassing', which ended up being renamed to T-Shirt and is a tag to 'Speed Dial'. Both later in the series, obviously. _

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Fifteen Division.  
_**And the bets were placed. May the best cop win.


	6. Fifteen Division

**ABC.  
Words: **345** Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Fifteen Division__**.**_

Noelle Williams-Best tapped her pen against the table, her eyes narrowed as she stared through the glass towards the D's office and waited for the text she'd sent to be received. Watching Officer Andy McNally as she argued with Detective Sam Swarek and flung a manila folder at his chest, the Training Officer found herself dialing Oliver Shaw's number and put the call on speaker as she waited for Detective Traci Nash to join her.

"_Yes my beautiful Noelle?_"  
"Who are you riding with."  
"_Epstein_."  
"Put it on speaker."

Waiting for the man to follow her orders, she cocked her head to the side and smiled at the female detective as she joined her at the desks.

"_What's up Noelle?_"  
"What's your take on McSwarek."  
"_Why, what's happening?_" Dov Epstein questioned.  
"She's ripping his head off because he's the reason she's been riding the desk for the last three weeks," Traci explained, pulling a chair over from another desk so that she could sit.  
"_Told him it was going to bite him in the ass," _Oliver laughed, "_This happening right now?_"  
"They're standing in the D's office and she's going at it."  
The training officer was still laughing as he continued, "_I give them a month, maybe two. There is no way they can sit on this many problems without acting on it, not this time around._"

Noelle and Traci shared a look as they watched McNally pinch her nose and let out a deep breath.

"A week," they both said in unison.  
"_Want to put your money where your mouths are?_" Epstein asked the pair, "_Because if we're going to guess on their eventual relationship, I want to make a bit of money on it._"  
"Oh you're on," Williams smirked, looking around and catching Frank Best's eyes before gesturing for him to join them.  
"_Don't you dare get Frank involved Noelle Williams!_" Shaw called through the phone, "_He has the power to sway this bet, it's not fair!_"  
"May the best cop win Shaw."  
"_No one will win if you cheat Williams_."  
"Watch me."

…

_I have used the prompt for 'R' as the chapter where you can actually get the more McSwarek side of this chapter, so there'll be a tag to this that is more than just Noelle trying to win everyone's money c:_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: _****Guns & Gangs.**_  
_The job offer landed on his desk without notice, and for a moment he thought about it. But then he remembered what it would take him away from.


	7. Guns & Gangs

**ABC.  
Words: **726** Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU. Future-Fic.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Guns & Gangs._

When the file originally landed on his desk he ignored it, his phone having begun ringing and her name appearing on the screen, distracting him from the file and all other work to talk to his five-month pregnant wife about confirming the date and time of the next appointment with the doctor and whether or not they could babysit Leo that weekend.

(The file ended up disappearing. For a day or two he thought that maybe Traci Nash had gotten it mixed up with her own paperwork that she was due to shred or hand in, but he didn't stress over it.)

When Frank Best confronted him about the proposition that was being made by Guns & Gangs in the file almost two weeks later, he realized that he'd forgotten all about the file and its possible contents. He stuttered and frowned, trying to remember where he'd left it before the Staff Sergeant told him that they weren't going to place an expiry date on the promotion and left the D's office with a small smile.

(Oliver Shaw had given him a questioning look as he had entered the D's office, seeing his best friend sitting at his desk, shock written over his features. But at the mention of Andrea Swarek promising to buy his beers for the night if he got Sam out of work on time for Dov Epstein's birthday celebration, the Training Officer forgot all about it.)

When he found the file the next day, Sam Swarek took one look at it before hazardly throwing it in amongst the paperwork he had to take home for the night, and made his way outside to meet his wife. Telling himself that he wouldn't dwell on it for too long, and discuss it with her later.

(He'd taken one look at the file that night, after going through a dinner with her mother, and decided that then wasn't the best time. And placed it in his bedside table for sake-keeping.)

When she found the file while looking for her house keys, almost a month later, she let her hormones get the best of her. Andrea Swarek couldn't tell you why she was crying. Because he hadn't told her? Because he hadn't accepted the job offer yet? She'd simply said her piece and let the argument move onto other things.

(Other things being what she was going to do after the baby, if he'd take time off, whether he understood that she wasn't giving up her career to stay home, what would they do if something happened to them; eventually it fizzled out and they sat on the couch trying their best to not say anything that would spark another argument, and the file eventually ended up amongst other files that ended up back at the station to sit on his desk waiting to be signed off or passed onto other detectives.)

When Detective Eloise Francis walked into 15 Division, two days before Andrea Swarek's due date, she had made a bee-line towards the D's office with a fresh copy of the paperwork in her hands, along with the details for a new undercover operation that Guns & Gangs was running, he handed her the original file and apologized for not getting back to her sooner.

"You haven't filled it out," she had stated, scanning its contents with a frown.  
"I'm not accepting the position, but I've made a recommendation in there for a detective out at 27, he's a good UC and he knows how to run a task force."  
"Detective Swarek, I'm going to be blunt with you," the Guns & Gangs detective told him, "This promotion could make your career, you could be a white-shirt in less than five years if you took this."  
"I don't _want_ to be a white-shirt, and I don't _need_ to make my career Detective Francis. But it is five-o'clock, and I'm due to be at home, so is there anything else you'd like to discuss while you've got me? I only have ten minutes left."

She'd shaken her head, and walked out of his office and headed towards Frank Best without saying another word.

(And when his wife went into labor later that night, the feeling of her squeezing his hand until it bruised was all that he needed to remind himself he'd made the right decision.)

…

_If I'm completely honest. I swear this was actually the first chapter written. And I've re-read it like a hundred times since then trying to find something I don't like about it and I can't. So I guess I've finally found something that I've written that I've liked enough to never, ever, ever, ever touch again c:_

_Also. As of this chapter, I only have one more to write. - Z. c:_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Home._**  
Go home to where Sam Swarek promised that he would do absolutely everything to prove to her that he loved her. Even if it took forever.


	8. Home

**ABC.  
Words: **346** Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Drabble.  
Tag to 4x01.**

…

**_Prompt_**_: Home._

Gripping Nick Collin's hand tightly, Andy McNally realized that after six months, all she wanted to do was go _home_.

Go home to where her father was waiting to have dinner every Wednesday and Sunday nights, and tell her stories about the stories that Amy had told him during a date they'd had.

Go home to where Traci Nash was going to be pulling her to the park to make sure she didn't go and beat up the mother of the kid who keeps stealing Leo Nash's basketball and doesn't do anything to control her son.

Go home to where Dov Epstein would try and convince her that he could totally outdrink her in Tequila, but then have to be supported into the back of a taxi at the end of the night because he drank _far _too much.

Go home to where Chris Diaz would try and make sure that she did everything correctly and looked out for her like an older brother.

Go home to where Gail Peck would be sleeping on her couch even though she was mending thinks with Nick.

Go home to where Oliver Shaw would treat her like his own daughter and steal her lunch when he can.

Go home to where Frank Best and Noelle Williams would gush over how adorable Olivia is and secretly laugh internally when she and Oliver Shaw call her Ninja.

Go home to where Sam Swarek promised that he would do absolutely everything to prove to her that he loved her. Even if it took forever.

And when she heard that man's voice from the other side of the metal door, telling her it was okay to come out. Her heart dropped, straight from her throat down to her gut. And as if she was on fire she flung herself at that door and pulled it up to great him.

"Hey."

Letting out a sob and stepping forward to hug him tightly, Andy McNally was nothing but grateful for him being there to take her home. Because there was _nowhere _else she'd rather be.

…

_Pree sure at one point this was going to end even cheesier like, "when she looked into his eyes, she felt at home." But the muse dragon threatened to cute my fingers off to make sure I never typed again if I even dared of doing so._

_God. Even fictional dragons are mean._

_So this isn't 100% McSwarek fluff. But the end is. So that makes up for it. I think._

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Introductions.  
_**The thing that terrified Andy McNally the most about Sarah Swarek in that moment, was how easy it was for her to ask that question.


	9. Introductions

**ABC.  
Words: **340** Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Established Andy/Sam.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Introductions._

"So how long have you and my brother been exclusive?"

The thing that terrified Andy McNally the most about Sarah Swarek in that moment, was how easy it was for her to ask that question.

It wasn't that she had no filter – something that the woman's brother had been straightforward in telling the brunette officer about the woman – it was that she was sitting in Sam Swarek's kitchen in only his shirt and a pair of tights, trying her hardest not to drop the coffee mug in her hands that the other woman had filled for her that morning when she woke up to find Sam gone but her _here_.

"I'm sorry, I don't exactly understand the question here."  
"I'm not trying to interrogate you Andy," Sarah clarified for her, a smile growing on her features, "But the last time I spoke to my baby brother things were a bit different."

_Marlo. Nick. Project Dakota. _Oh, Andy knew _exactly _what Sarah Swarek was talking about.

"Things have uh, _changed_?" the officer prompted.  
"That I haven't failed to notice."  
"You're definitely exactly how he described you."  
"And I don't doubt that for a second."

Andy frowns at the woman, taking a sip from the mug in her hands, but when the woman shakes her head to hide the fact that she's laughing, Andy can't help but let the façade drop to smile as well.

"Question."  
"Yep."  
"Had he always had some sort of obsession with cotton shirts?" Andy questions, "Or was that a new thing that arrived after joining the force? Because he literally has more of those than I do of shoes."

When Sarah has to place her mug down on the table and cover her mouth to hide her laugh, Andy becomes aware of the front door closing and Sam Swarek slowly making his way into the kitchen. Giving him the once over she looks over at Sarah who's finally doubled over on the bar stool.

And she's no longer as scared of the woman as she was before.

…

_This was originally V. But then I found something else and this became I and... Yeah c:_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

**_Next Prompt: Juice.  
_**"Don't think I didn't realize that you'd purposely not bought it this time. So forgetful you are Detective."


	10. Juice

**ABC.  
Words: **451**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer:** All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Established Andy/Sam.**

…

**_Prompt:_**_ Juice._

When they'd started dating all those years ago, it had just become a habit. Walking endlessly down the aisles and grabbing a large bottle of orange juice from the shelf. She seemed to inhale that stuff in the morning, and if she was coffee-less for hours before a shift it seemed to be the only other thing – that wasn't a physical activity that involved him – that would wake her up and not make her a grouch until she finally got her hands on coffee.

When she'd left for Project Dakota, for some reason, the habit remained and he'd end up drinking it instead of coffee in the middle of the night while studying for the Detective's exam. It was something that had perplexed Traci Nash on the few times she'd visited him to help him – or to drop something of his off that she'd found in Jerry's stuff, which happened more than once, surprisingly – but she'd never questioned him on it.

She never questioned him on the fact that it was Andy McNally's favorite brand.

She never questioned him on the fact that it was also one of Andy McNally's bad habits.

She just smiled and handed him the information book and told him he'd ace it, promising that she was just a phone call away if he needed to ask questions on anything in the book.

The first time Andy McNally came over since returning from Project Dakota, she walked around his kitchen like she knew it, and he'd watched her pour herself a glass of orange juice and only smiled when she said that she was surprised that he didn't have a fridge full of cranberry juice, just to try and make her feel obliged to try it. Sam Swarek had shrugged it off and smirked as she went on to tell him about why she was there in the first place – something to do with his truck and Gail Peck needing help moving out of the shared place with Dov and Chris and into Nick Collins' apartment.

After their first actual date since her return, they'd fallen asleep on his couch watching movies and he'd woken up to find her on the phone with Traci Nash discussing plans to babysit her friends son later that week. In her hands was a glass half-filled with cranberry juice and he'd barely sat up before she was offering him the glass.

"There was no orange juice left," she told him casually, "Don't think I didn't realize that you'd purposely not bought it this time. So forgetful you are Detective."

He could only roll his eyes and accept the glass, a small smile on his face as he watched her rotate herself on the couch and rest her feet in his lap.

…

**_DO NOT POST SPOILERS IN THE REVIEWS. DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT IT. DON'T SAY A WORD. JUST SPARE ME NOW. TUMBLR HAS ALREADY KILLED ME._**

_Please and thank you c:_

_So I couldn't exactly credit this prompt. As I lost the original fanfiction email that had the suggestion in it from one of the users, and by then so many others had suggested it that I was getting confused._

_So credit to all of you lovely people? Aha c:_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Keeping Score.  
_**When the stool to his right was pulled out, and someone took a seat, he still didn't look away from the drink he was nursing. He just believed it was Peck coming back to pester him some more to keep herself from going crazy with boredom while she waited for Collins to show up.


	11. Keeping Score

**ABC.  
Words: **290  
**Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU after 3x13.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Keeping Score._

This time when the door to the Black Penny opened, he didn't look away from the drink her was nursing between his hands. He'd been sitting at the bar for half-an-hour, and he was ready to admit she wasn't going to show.

When the stool to his right was pulled out, and someone took a seat, he still didn't look away from the drink he was nursing. He just believed it was Peck coming back to pester him some more to keep herself from going crazy with boredom while she waited for Collins to show up.

When she spoke, telling him that her garbage day was Thursday, he finally glanced at her with a broad smile and chuckled. He knew that she was going to hold him to those promises each and every day.

"This isn't a yes," she said accepting the beer that was placed in front of her, "But this is me giving you a chance to prove it."  
"I can take that."  
"Good, because I'm, I'm-uh-serious about this. And we're playing by my rules, just so you know."  
Taking a swig from his bottle, Sam smirked, "Oh is that right?"  
"Yeah, that's right. And there's no keeping score in this one. So I don't know if you'll be able to handle it."

With a shake of his head, the training officer turned to face her completely. He watched her as her eyes scanned the bar in search of the other rookies.

"I turned down the taskforce, even though I asked for it. I realized that running wasn't my thing."

Andy turned to look at him, and leant into his touch as he lifted a hand to her cheek.

"No more running, please?" she asked.  
"No more running."

…

_So this is under the prompt 'Keeping Score' as it was mostly prompted by the quote from Sam in 3x13 when he's talking to Oliver about getting back with Zoe and he's talking about how they shouldn't keep score. And to make sure it was a bit with the prompt I put Andy's comment in there – well, really just extended it from what it originally was._

_This was originally going to become a multi-chapter – with the next chapter already written – but I think that I'll do the post 3x13 a different way. I'll probably end up re-writing the entire last ten minutes or so of the episode. Or really re-write the entire tail end of season 3 to be able to put it some where – 'cos I'm sort of proud of the chapter that would have been after this one if it was really going to become a multi-chapter story. It's just. ASDFGHJKL;._

_Anyhoo._

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Luke Callaghan.  
_**After completing the cycle just once, he'll have assured her that Luke Callaghan loved her and that he would do anything for her.


	12. Luke Callaghan

**ABC.  
Words: **311.** Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Drabble.  
Mentions an Established Andy/Luke.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Luke Callaghan._

He had _no _idea why he kept doing it, pushing her back in Luke Callaghan's direction. He also had _no _idea how he put up with that almost gut-wrenching pain that could only be numbed by alcohol, every time he _didn't _tell her, every time he sent her back to the homicide detective.

He'd go through the motions, and after completing the cycle just once, he'll have assured her that Luke Callaghan loved her and that he would do anything for her. Each time, reminding himself that he was her _Training Officer_. That a relationship, if possible, was _forbidden _by rules that were supposed to be there to save _both _the TO and the rookie from the fallout.

Normally, he ignored most rules. He lived by the basic ones, but there were ones that he usually just dismissed. This rule, however, no matter how much of him wanted to break it, he hadn't. He _couldn't_.

But ties had been cut, and her heart had been broken. And this time, as he watched _her _begin to go through the motions, he _didn't _push her back towards Luke Callaghan. He simply could do that anymore.

Not because it hurt _him _too much, but because it hurt _her_. Nor did he try to pull her to his side. He wanted to give her time, and space. Time to mend a broken heart, and space to do that in.

And as he sat in the passenger seat of Donovon Boyd's unmarked car, he wished that for even a _moment _he'd have stopped pushing her in Luke Callaghan's direction, or that when he'd been given the chance he'd taken just a small moment to pull her in his direction. Because that small change, in that small moment would have been enough to keep that almost gut-wrenching pain at bay, and maybe make her change her mind.

…

_So I post this while drowning in Under The Dome feels, and I tell you that now that I've watched the season finale of Rookie Blue there are some things I'm not happy about._

_Ugh. Over a season of character development. Gone. Nope. Not even._

_But anyhoo!_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine!_

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Messy.  
_**Andy McNally was a mess. And when it came to her, so was he.


	13. Messy

**ABC.  
Words: **267**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Drabble.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Messy._

Andy McNally was a _mess._

When he said this, he didn't mean she was a slob. Because on her good days she could pick up after herself and have washing done before lunch. That was when you factor in just how much washing she had on a _bad _day.

(Which was usually after those she's spent 80% of her time at his place and the other 20% at the station.)

When he said this, he meant _her_.

She was an over-thinker. Small things made her anxious. She trusted everyone unconditionally and at times she didn't trust people enough. Andy McNally can ask for everything and give nothing, or ask for nothing and give everything. There was _no _in between for her.

She was flung into his life at a moment's notice and damn it if he wasn't still cleaning up the mess she made almost five years later.

The thing that got on his nerves was that Andy McNally _liked _messy.

For her, it meant absolutely everything was on the table and she wouldn't have to search for what she wanted. She could see it clear as day, and if she couldn't she knew that it wasn't worth it.

But him? He _hated _it.

For him, everything had to be neat. His home, his career, his life, his truck. It always had been. After Sarah's attack they had been kept together, everything packed neatly. No one could break, not with her to look after.

But Andy McNally brought that out in him, and no matter how much he loathed being a mess, with her, he couldn't help it.

…

_A drabble simply because I've edited this so much that it would only get shorter and had no where to go._

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Nervous.  
_**She knew his tells. He was just as nervous as she was.


	14. Nervous

**ABC.  
Words: **451 **  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Established Sam/Andy.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Nervous._

His finger was tapping against the steering wheel, and she knew that the poker face he had on was for show. Not trying to convince her that he was 100% okay with this, but trying to convince everyone else.

(Because she _knew him_. And there was no way that he'd ever be able to fool her.)

Andy McNally knew his tells like the back of her hand. They'd been partner for three years, together for one. Even now, while there floating in between this 'thing' that they've got going on and their professional relationship, Andy can tell that he's just as nervous as she was.

(Just a day at the office. Going UC with old aliases with your ex-boyfriend-new-boyfriend who only recently got of this irrational fear of commitment to finally do absolutely everything he'd promised her.)

Looking over at him as they pulled up to the curb, about a block from the Alpine Inn, she knew that he needed that small moment of silence before they got out of the car, entered the inn and let all hell break loose. She had to be honest and say that she needed it too. Walking into that bar would have her on the edge of snapping, and that was only when she thought about the connection it help to Jamie Brennan.

"Nervous is good," he finally tells her, "Remember?"  
"Saying that to assure me or you?"  
"Last time we were here, things ended badly."

(She knows that there is no point arguing with him. In saying that it won't happen again. But she knows that it wouldn't matter. The memory is still there. This bar led to great things, and then some. But it was everything that almost tore them apart before they're had an actual chance.)

"Well I guess we'll just have to do things differently," Andy says slowly, her eyes flicking to the front door of the bar then back to him.

She watches him nod and cut the engine, his hands falling from the steering wheel. Reaching across the dash to grip one, she can only offer him a small smile.

"Ready?"  
"Might as well be Candace, gotta get it over and done with sooner or later."

Andy groans at the name and ducks her head. She ignores his chuckle as she releases his hand and opens the passenger side door. When he greets her at the front of his truck, she takes his hand without hesitating and lets him lead her into the bar.

(And she's hoping that no one tries to talk them into playing a game of pool, because a lot may have changed since they were last there, but her pools skills? Not so much.)

…

_Ta-da!_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Oliver Shaw.  
_**He watched as it happened, and it made him forget about his own failing relationship for the time being.


	15. Oliver Shaw

**ABC.  
Words: **345**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **all characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
Drabble.  
AU.  
Based off the illusion that Marlowe and Sam break-up about a month a half/two months after 4x01.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Oliver Shaw._

"Maybe you should talk to her."  
"About what?"  
"How you feel."

Oliver Shaw barely flinched under his friend's hard gaze, taking a sip from the glass in front of him. Ignoring the burn of the alcohol he watched the smile grow on the Detective's face after a moment.

_That _smile.

_Her _smile.

It was the first time he'd seen Sam Swarek smile like _that _in over nine months. Between Jerry Barber's death and the after-math of Project Dakota, the Training Officer had watched his friend dive head-first into a relationship he was not invested in, with a woman who simply wouldn't _understand _the man's ties to Andy McNally.

Oliver couldn't watch him make that mistake again, when he'd finally been given a second chance.

"What's that for?" he question, frowning at the grin on Swarek's face.  
"I have."  
"Have what?"  
"Spoken to her, about how I feel."

With raised eyebrows, the Training Officer looked over his shoulder at the rookie, just as she was bidding her friend's farewell. As Andy began making her way to where he sat with Sam, he looked back his best friend.

"I'm cooking," Sam stated, "We're going to talk properly, and sort things out. Not dive head-first like we did during the Brennan case."  
"You ready to go?" the female officer's voice greeted them.  
"Yeah," he nodded, standing up and reaching into his pocket to pull out his wallet.  
Shaw held a hand up, shaking his head, "I've got it. You go."  
"Thanks Ollie, I'll see you tomorrow."

Lifting a hand to wave at the couple, watching them push their way through the crowd toward the door. His eyes dropped to where Sam Swarek's hand was placed on her back and he shook his head.

"About time," he murmured with a chuckled, tipping his head back and drowning the last of his drink, standing up and dropping a bill on the table.

Signaling Liam behind the bar, he made his way outside with his phone pressed to his ear.

"_Hey, you heading home?_"  
"Yeah. Fifteen minutes, the girls still awake?"

…

_Like with 'G', I wrote this and haven't changed a thing since._

_So there are two chapters later on 'S' and 'T' that will contradict this all (in a sense that they don't fit in a story line with this chapter) so this is just my reminded that not all of the chapters are linked and some of them are probably so AU that I could start a new series with them._

_(Probably reminding you for the fifteenth time since I started. But oh well!)_

**_Next Prompt: Partners.  
_**"And I know that your partner here isn't the only one who'll be agreeing with the terms I'll be laying down here."


	16. Partners

**ABC.  
Words: **558**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Established Andy/Sam.**

…

**_Prompt:_**_ Partners_

"Can you tell me what happened out there today Officer McNally?"  
"Frank-"  
"No Detective. I wasn't asking you."

She glanced at him and almost felt her knees buckle beneath her at the thought that this was it. The secret was up.

"Officer McNally?"  
"I shouldn't have been in the field today sir."  
"Can you elaborate?"  
"Detective Swarek was just being over-protective. Doing his job as my training officer, and-"  
"But he's no longer your training officer."  
"Doesn't mean he'll ever stop teaching me how to do my job sir."

Her palms felt sweaty, and they were slipping in the grip she had behind her back. Looking to her Staff Sergeant she tried her best to ignore the stares that were burning holes into the back of her head from the desks down below. But no matter what happened, right now was a moment that she'd _never _be able to take back.

"Can you please explain to me why McNally shouldn't have been in the field Detective?"

And it's then that Andy knows it's on the tip of Sam Swarek's tongue. But he knows, and she knows, that as soon as they say it she's on a desk. She's not even ten-feet near the armory, and there's no way in hell Frank Best will let her anywhere near a squad car.

"I'm pregnant," she answered, her eyes glancing back at the man beside her as his eyes flick to her as well, "And today was rushed, and busy, and there was a lot at stake and we got caught up in our jobs and we didn't tell you like we'd planned. But he had my back out there like he always does even from behind a desk."

The moment of silence that follows her confession is the hardest so far. She can hear Sam's breathing and knows that he's just a foot to her left and at any moment she can turn to him and tell him she wants to go. But then she knows that the tapping sound is Frank's fingers against his desk and there's no way she could leave the office now.

"I did my job sir, that's what happened today. And Detective Swarek did what a partner was supposed to do. It got out of hand, but we dealt with it. We did it without letting emotions cloud judgment and we did it by the book. Just like we were both trained."  
"McNally, you know that isn't what the issue is now."  
"But I do know sir. And that's why you've got us here. Because you thought you knew something was up, and now you know."  
"Thought this through?"  
"Yes sir."  
"Stop with the sir Andy, you're not in trouble."

Her hands go slack and drop to her sides, and she's trying her best to remain calm.

"We've got more than you to worry about Andy, there's another person in play here," Frank explains, "And I know that your partner here isn't the only one who'll be agreeing with the terms I'll be laying down here."

It's that word that has a small smile growing on her lips, because she knows that it didn't matter what context the word was in.

Sam Swarek was her partner, and he was going to forever back her up. That was the story, and that was how it stayed.

…

_Before I forget. I must put this here because if not, it may be a bit confusing._

_So both this chapter and the next chapter toy with the idea of Andy being pregnant – sorry for the spoiler. I think. – and this chapter is actually set after the next chapter. But something comes up in between the morning after the next chapter and them getting around to telling Frank._

_And yeah. But I'm not gonna put it as a tag. Because at the same time as that theory they can also be seen as two stand alone things where there is one starting scenario that branches off into two different ones that create completely different story-lines._

_Apologies for A) the really OCness here. And B) the ending. Oh and maybe also for how little this actually related to the prompt. But we'll try not to speak about that._

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Quiet.  
_**She was allergic to silence, so right now, he was going insane with worry knowing that she was overthinking everything in her head and wasn't going to tell him what it was.


	17. Quiet

**ABC.  
Words: **469**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
Drabble.  
AU.  
Established Andy/Sam.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Quiet.  
__**(Prompt from keatontoney [Tumblr])**_

His fingers tapped against her knee, looking up to the rear-view mirror to check for cars before he turned into the Black Penny parking lot. Neither of them had spoken a word since they had left the barn and although Sam Swarek was all for the quiet, having her sit there and not say a word in thirty minutes _terrified _him.

He didn't think she was angry at him. At least, he hoped she wasn't. He'd just been looking out for her, for _them_. If anything had happened, the Detective would never have forgiven himself.

The thing was, it is no longer _just _her. There's an added variable now and she swears to him that nothing has changed, that she's still the same as before, but he's scared and overprotective and he wants nothing more than for them both to be safe. If that made him the bad guy, he was okay with that.

To an extent.

It wasn't as though he'd turned around and basically told her that she didn't know how to keep herself safe. She'd been doing it for years before they met – something she was able to point out to him in several different ways since the small disagreement had begun.

Killing the ignition, they sat quietly in the parking spot. The silence biting at his nerves.

"I'll compromise with you."

Glancing at her, he met her eyes briefly. He knew that one of them was going to have to say that at one point. But he still hadn't decided how to handle it yet, leaving him with nothing to compromise with.

"Okay."  
"We'll talk to Frank tomorrow. See if I can get a sort of permanent assignment to you and Traci in the D's office. I'd still be out in the field, but not as much. When it becomes obvious, I'll get assigned to the front desk," she stated, moving the hand that had been subconsciously resting on her stomach during the drive to clasp his, "But I am _not _distancing myself completely simply because you're overprotective, okay?"

When she finished talking, he knew that there was _no _negotiating with her. 12 weeks pregnant and she still wore the pants in their relationship.

With a chuckle, he squeezed her knee and murmured, "There is no fighting you when you've made up your mind, is there?"  
"There is," Andy smirked, "If you like sleeping on the couch."

Shaking his head, Sam opening his car door before reaching across the center console to cup her cheek with his free hand. Running a thumb under her eye he laughed.

"Still can't believe it?" she questioned.  
"Just really happy."

When she smiled, he leant across to kiss her, wondering just _who _he had to thank for flinging her into his life. Because now? He couldn't imagine it without her.

…

_I guess you can say that 'flinging her into his life' comment can sort of be a tag to 'M' (Messy) but not really c:_

**_Next Prompt: Rookie  
_**"You're not my rookie anymore, and I'm not your training officer either. But you are the rookie that I trained, and believe it or not, you will _always _be my responsibility."


	18. Rookie

**ABC.  
Words: **657.**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Tag to Fifteen Division.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Rookie._

"How _dare _you."

The three words made both Sam Swarek and his partner look up from their desks to the brunette rookie standing at the door of the D's office with her arms crossed against her chest, one hand holding a manila folder close to her side.

"I'm guessing you've spoken to Best?" he asked, unfazed by her reaction to his actions.  
"Oh you bet I have! You have no _right _to tell our boss to put me on desk. What do you think you're doing?" she questioned, stepping into the office and narrowing her eyes at him.  
"I didn't _tell _him to do anything McNally, I don't have that pow-"  
"It was your damn suggestion that has had me working behind the front desk for the last _three weeks_ Sam Swarek, don't even _pretend _to be innocent because you are _far _from it."

With a glance at Traci Nash, who was trying her best to not get involved, the detective pushed his chair from the desk and turned to face her completely. His eyes flew to the manila folder in her hand and a frown grew on his face as he read the report number it was labelled with.

"Three weeks, Sam, I've been riding the desk for _three weeks_," Andy told him through clenched teeth, "Three weeks behind a desk, because my god damn ex-boyfriend is an over-protective _ass_."  
"McNally, let's take a step ba-"  
"No. Let's _not _take a step back. Because that would be mean _running _from our problems, so let's _talk_ because you certainly weren't talking to me when you told Frank to _put me on desk_."

He watched as she flung the folder at his chest, and flinch when the folder hit him.

"If you'd read the damn report, you'd learn that everything was routine and that it was a bystander that reacted, not the damn suspect."  
"I have read the re-"  
"No you obviously have_ not_," she snapped, "You are not my training officer, you are not my boyfriend, we are no longer partners, you do not get to do stupid things like this without a damn good justification as to why Detective Swarek. And you certainly _don't _get to do it behind my back."

Blinking, it took a moment of silence for him to regain some understanding as to where this was going. As Traci's phone went off in the back ground, bringing her away from her failed attempt of not listening and causing her to stand up and leave the office, he shook his head with a small smile.

"_What?_"  
"Andy. You're not my rookie anymore, and I'm not your training officer either. But you are the rookie that I trained, and believe it or not, you will _always _be my responsibility," he finally said, "Because that's how it works here. And if it makes a difference, I am not the only one who believed it would be a good idea to get you off the streets for a bit."  
"It's still not your choi-"  
"It had nothing to do with trying to make a dent in your career, and nobody believed that you were not fit for the field. What this was, was myself and your senior officers trying to make sure that you weren't stretching yourself thin Andy. It's been a hard year, for all of us, but you have too much to lose by burying yourself in field work."

She let out a breath, lifting her hand to pinch her nose as she closed her eyes. Sam leaned down and collected the file from the floor from where it had landed in front of his feet. When he looked back up to find her opening her eyes and breathing in slowly.

"I still don't think you, _any _of you, had the right to go to Frank," she told him, "And I hate you all."  
"I'll make sure to pass that on to the others McNally."

…

_This was originally longer. There was something else at the end of it, but none of it worked and I needed to cut it off eventually._

_So, it says that this is a tag to 'F' (Fifteen Division) and this is basically what happens in the office while Noelle is on the phone with Oliver and Epstein._

_And this is about the time I realize that I actually have to write Z because we're getting closer and closer to the end!_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Speed Dial.  
_**"Now I _swear,_" Oliver started, smirking as Sam looked up at him with a frown, "That, uh, normally when I press number two on Sam Swarek's phone that _my _cell would ring. That is, of course, unless you two have something to share with the class McNally."


	19. Speed Dial

**ABC.  
Words: **428**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Drabble.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Speed Dial._

Patting down his pockets, Oliver Shaw groaned and threw a dirty look at Frank Best from across the table.

"Not my fault you forgot your phone Shaw," he chuckled, throwing fifty dollars on the table, "Oi Swarek, your turn!"  
"I didn't forget it, it's here, just not-"  
"_Here?_" Sam prompted, taking a seat and checking his cars before folding.  
"You're an ass."

The detective shrugged as he dealt another hand, trying his best not to falter under his friend's glare.

"Sammy, where is your phone?"  
"Kitchen."

Pushing his chair back, Oliver checked his cards and folded. Heading to the kitchen and making a bee-line for the fridge the training officer almost cringed at the shelf full of take-out containers.

"God Sammy, you need a girlfriend," he murmured, shaking his head and reaching for a random one.

Shutting the fridge with his elbow he used his free hand to pull open the draw by the sink and grabbed a fork. His eyes scanned over the marble bench top that was covered in files and found the phone.

"Come on Shaw! It doesn't count as 'not losing' if you don't play!"  
"Oh shove it Swarek!" he called, sticking the fork in the container and collecting the phone as he made his way back to the table, "It's like a take-out temple in you fridge man."  
"Like you're complaining, you get free Chinese food."  
"Just saying."

Taking his seat again, Oliver dropped the container on the table and checked his cards, pressing the number two on the phone as he did.

"Bet fifty," he told them, flinging the note to the center of the table he held the phone to his ear and waited, "Can you guys hear anything ringing, because I can't and I swear the-"  
"Sam, I told you. No you _cannot _bail on poker night," a familiar female voice said in a teasing tone when the call picked up, "Even if it's to hide away in my bedroom in nothing."

With wide-eyes, Shaw stared at his friend, a large grin forming on his face.

"Sam, you there?" the woman asked.  
"Now I _swear_," Oliver started, smirking as Sam looked up at him with a frown, "That, uh, _normally _when I press number two on Sam Swarek's phone that _my _cell would ring. That is, of course, unless you two have something to share with the class McNally."

Listening to the rookie stutter, and the Detective to his left swear underneath his breath, Shaw's eyes met Frank's as they both chuckled at the reaction.

"Yeah, that's what _I _thought."

…

_So obviously chapter 'O' (Oliver Shaw) and this one are not in the same sort of story-line thing. Because obviously they're both about him finding out in two different ways. So yeah. What I said in the beginning still stands. Not every chapter is linked. If it is. It'll say so at the top with all the warnings and that._

_Other than that, we're starting our countdown to the end next chapter!_

_Now I'm not 100% sure how posting is going to go for the next week or so, going back to Dad's and living off his limited internet is fun when the only site that actually loads is . But I'll try!_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review_

**_Next Prompt: T-Shirt.  
_**"I am _not_ wearing Sam Swarek's shirt. That is _not_ Sam Swarek's toothbrush," Andy told them, trying to reach for the phone, "The take-out in the fridge is _not_ Sam Swarek's. I did _not _smell like Sam Swarek last week."


	20. T-Shirt

**ABC  
Words: **618**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.  
**AU.  
Tag to 'Speed Dial'.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_T-Shirt._

Keeping a firm grip on her wine glass, Traci Nash laughed as she threw the pillow across the room at Gail Peck.

"Oh come on! Don't tell me you haven't seen it!" the blonde cried, "And don't be a prude Detective Nash, because I know you've snuck off to the observation room a few times to 'sort some files'!"  
"But Frank and Noelle? _Please_, they have enough respect not to do it at work."  
Andy McNally smirked and leant back against the head board, "Wouldn't be surprised. I mean, they do have a year old kid at him. It would be, uh, _hard _to find time to be alone."

The Detective rolled her eyes and took a sip of her drink, sharing a glance with the Officer seated at the desk across the room.

"Hm, and what about you?"  
"What about me?" the brunette frowned.  
"Don't think we haven't noticed," Traci teased, nudging the woman.  
"Noticed what?"  
"Oh, that you're wearing Sam Swarek's shirt."

Nash watched her best friend look down at the red cotton shirt and shake her head while trying to conceal the blush that was rising on her cheeks.

"It's his. I work with him, I think I've seen this shirt once or twice Andy," she explained.  
"So you all just assume it's his. Please, I thought you were a detective Trace!"  
"The extra tooth brush in your bathroom, that's definitely his," Gail stated with a gesture in the general direction of the bathroom.  
"Oh, and that take-out box in your fridge? Yeah, you _hate _the chicken fried rice crap that he eats," the detective added.  
"_And _when you came into work last week, you _smelt like him_."  
"You're both insane," Andy told them as her phone begun ringing.

Laughing, Traci reached over and grabbed the phone off the bedside table, checking the caller ID and raising her eyebrows at her best friend.

"Sam Swarek, calling _you _at ten o'clock on a Saturday night?"  
"Trace, give me the phone."  
Gail laughed from across the room, "Just admit that it's his shirt!"  
"It's not!"  
"Come on Andy, we know it is," the detective smirked.  
"I am _not_ wearing Sam Swarek's shirt. That is _not_ Sam Swarek's toothbrush," Andy told them, trying to reach for the phone, "The take-out in the fridge is _not_ Sam Swarek's. I did _not _smell like Sam Swarek last week."

Looking across the room, Traci's eyes met their fellow officer's, both woman rolling their eyes as Andy lied through her teeth.

"Don't believe you," she answered, but handing the phone over to her and watching her as she answered the phone and ran to the bathroom.

Standing up from her position on the bed, Traci followed Gail Peck and pressed her ear against the bathroom door, listening as Andy said Sam Swarek's name in confusion. When Andy McNally began stuttering and they heard the distinct sound of her phone being dropped on the bathroom bench, they both backed away from the door to let her open it and face them.

"So, uh," the rookie stuttered, "It's Sam shirt, and, uh, I think I'm going to call in sick for the rest of the year."  
"Andy, what happened?" Gail questioned with a frown.  
"That was Oliver, and the cats out of the bag."

Watching her best friend blow her fringe from her face and purse her lips.

"Oh _God_, that was embarrassing," the brunette laughed finally, shaking her head and walking back to collect her phone and shutting the bathroom door on the pair again.  
"Andy?" Traci called, putting her ear back against the bathroom door.  
"You can come in if you bring another bottle of wine!" she replied, "I'm gonna need it!"

…

_I'm not too proud of this one. But everything else I had for 'T' just didn't work and it was killing me. And this had originally been 'E', and then it was something else before that. And it's moved around a lot. Believe me._

_Sorry or the delay! I've been trying to figure out Z and have been left with thinning books because of how many times I've ripped the pages out._

_But anyway!_

_Let's begin the countdown to the end!_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Undercover.  
_**"Six months UC with you Sam, I most definitely am _not_, but come on. It's almost over. We can go back to normal soon."


	21. Undercover

**ABC.  
Words: **551**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU of Project Dakota. (Primarily AU with who is UC and how it ends.)**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Undercover._

His hand guided her to a seat at the bar, and he was the only thing that was keeping her from turning around and running until she could no longer see the entrance to the bar. Just the idea of being here was keeping her on edge and was making her feel it was going to be impossible to do her job.

(She could feel his lips at her ear and she'd begun to realize that even though he was assuring her that it was going to be alright, she couldn't calm down.)

They'd been on this assignment too long for her to freak out now, six months without going home and she was itching for the night to be over. All she prayed for was for it to go off without a hitch. She just couldn't take much longer of it. Faking identities, kissing him as someone else, _lying _to people. She could barely lie to her friends without getting some sort of rash.

He'd put the phone on speaker when Detective Blackstone had called them, telling them that they're were getting out that night. Telling them to pack up and be at the bar to meet with the cartel's boss that night, and to try not to get caught in the middle of a firefight.

(All he'd given them as an explanation was a budget cut, and that was all she'd needed. She could go home. That was all she'd wanted after so long.)

His hand slipped to her waist when they finally reached the bar, his hand raised to signal the bartender for their usual drinks. When she took a seat she could feel his shoulders tense as he surveyed the crowd at the bar, trying to pick out the usual customers and identify those who he hasn't seen before.

"Sam, sit, if you're tense when Michaels shows up he'll know something's off."  
"Doubting my experience McNally?" he smirked, sitting down and turning his gaze to her.  
"Six months UC with you Sam, I most definitely am _not_, but come on. It's almost over. We can go back to normal soon."

Andy admits that she said it without thinking. Even though they'd been UC for six months, they'd approached the topic, then dropped it instantly. It was still a sore topic, and it hurt both of them to admit that they'd both screwed up.

"Are you ready?"  
"To go home?" she questioned, "Yeah. More than ready. If another person tries to get me to fake an accounting book for them, I'm probably going to shoot them."

When his smirk turned into a smile, Andy knew she had him back to his normal self.

"It's giving you a rash, isn't it? All this illegal stuff, you can't handle it."  
"I dunno, I've heard that some guys like bad girls. Think I might make it my new thing."  
"Are you asking for my opinion."  
"Yeah, I am."  
"Well personally," he answered, as he inched closer to her, "I've always like rookies who play it by the book."  
"Dov will be pleased to find that out."

He kissed her, but pulled away when they hear the voice of their target.

"You ready for this?" he asked her, his arm still wrapped around her waist.  
"Six months, yeah, I'm ready for this."

…

_Because everything I write doesn't fit in here because for some reason U became a lot harder to write than X, I present you with something so AU that it's Sam Swarek instead of Nick Collins, and that nobody hid in the back of a truck at the end of Project Dakota._

_Two days ago (think Australian time guys) I finally sat down - in Subway I might add. It was a really strange thing because nobody ever stays in Subway longer than they have to. It's just like. You get the food. You eat the food. And you leave. I was there for **an hour and a half** - and wrote the final chapter! So if all goes to plan, we have the last five chapters and it's done!_

_Which is sad. Because I liked this story. But in order for me to begin other things I must finish this one. Which sucks. I know. But the hiatus has to hurt somehow, right?_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Vegetables.  
_**"It's cute, Swarek, but I don't think it's the go-to outfit for bad-ass Detective's these days."


	22. Vegetables

**ABC.  
Words: **589**  
Couple: **Andy McNally (Swarek) and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Established Andy/Sam.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Vegetables._

The young girl in the high-chair in front of him was giggling.

_Giggling_.

She had mashed potato wiped across her cheek and tomato sauce on her hands. Peas had been weaved into her brunette hair every time her hands flew to it, and Sam Swarek was at a loss.

"Come on sweetie, you gotta eat them, they're not for playing with."

Her hand formed a fist and she brought it up to his hair, opening it to drop peas into his hair.

"Peas go in your mouth sweetheart, not in Daddy's hair," he told her, a smile on his face as he spooned up mash potato and attempted to have her eat off the spoon.

When she dodged it and it collided with her cheek _again_, the detective groaned and lifted his wrist to check the time. Hearing a key slide into the lock and a laugh come from someone who was _not _Andy, Sam knew that he didn't have any time to clean this up before his wife walked through that door with Traci Nash.

"Sam?" Andy called out, the sound of her keys hitting the coffee table followed by the rustling of clothes as the pair shrugged off jackets.  
"Can you eat just a little bit for me sweetheart?" he begged his daughter, hope of getting her to swallow the spoonful of mash potato dwindling as his wife's footsteps got closer.

The footsteps stopped at the entrance to the kitchen just as the young girl in front of him scooped up a fistful of mashed potato and brought it to her mouth.

"Your daughter is being difficult," Sam said simply, turning to face his wife and her best friend, trying his best to ignore Traci's inability to stop the laugh from escaping.  
"_My_ daughter?"  
"Only because she's being stubborn."

Andy shook her head, a smile on her lips as she moved into the kitchen and collected the plate off of the high-chair table. When she took the spoon from him and started mixing what was left together into the center of the plate, he could only frown.

"Mix it together and then feed her Sam, you know she's as fussy as you are when it comes to food."  
"You're adorable McNally, _adorable_."  
The woman bumped him with her hip before placing the plate back down on the high chair, "Try it now Superman."

He could only roll his eyes but did it anyway, his breath coming out in a huff when his daughter accepted the spoonful of food happily.

"Picky. They're your genes McNally."  
"Stubborn. Definitely yours."

Sam ignored Traci Nash as she moved through the kitchen to join Andy by the sink, his fellow detective doing _nothing _to hide her amusement. However, when the woman came to pick something out of his hair, his attention was drawn away from his daughter and to her.

"Yes Nash?"  
"It's cute, Swarek," she commented simply, showing him the pea she'd pulled from his hair, "But I don't think it's the go-to outfit for bad-ass Detective's these days."

Andy laughed, walking past to drop a kiss on his cheek and then on their daughters, before telling them she'll go get a wash cloth to clean them up, leaving Sam to swat away Traci's hands as she went to pull another pea from his hair.

"And you better go have a shower Detective!" the officer called back, "Your sister is going to be here in an hour and I don't want her to think I've left you to fend for yourself!"

…

_Baby McSwarek FTW._

_I couldn't land on a name for her, so it's just like yeah._

_But this is also where I remind you that these aren't connected and it was totally by accident that they have a son in the last chapter instead of a girl. I tried to change one to match the other, but I just couldn't, so in short form __**this chapter is not connected to the last prompt**__. That is all my lovelies c:_

_Anyhoo!_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Worried.  
_**In just under 24 hours, he'd gotten her back and almost lost her again, and there was no way he was going to let that happen again.


	23. Worried

**ABC.  
Words: **758**  
Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Established Andy/Sam.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Worried._

"_Sam I'm scared_."

Her words broke his heart and his head almost dropped when he couldn't hear the echo of her voice off the walls, realizing that sound was still coming from his earpiece. In just under 24 hours, he'd gotten her back and lost her again, and there was no way he was going to let that happen again.

"_Chloe's bleeding out Sam. I can't keep pressure on the arm wound as well as look for the other one, I have no idea where it's coming from."_

He takes a deep breath as he nods to Oliver Shaw to turn the corner with his weapon raised, clearing the next landing before they can keep going. He can feel Noelle Williams tap his shoulder twice, telling him that it's good to go up the stairs.

"_That siren better be EMS, because if not I don't have time to get Chloe out of here. I still can't find that God damn wound and I don't have anything to fight them off with if they come back_."

His steps falter as he hear a whimper through the earpiece, and he sees Shaw's head snap up as that same sound travels quietly from a room down the hall.

"_Suspects in custody," _Epstein's voice crackles through the radio one of the radios, "_Requesting relay vehicle_."

Sam lifts a hand and takes the ear-piece from his ear, holding it carefully in one hand as he moved towards the closest door to the landings entrance. They hear the noise again and his hand is on the door knob with Noelle behind him in seconds.

Something dropped to ground and the three of them had their guns raised and aimed at the door. Oliver counted down from beside him as Sam twists the door knob. Pushing it open, he can feel his heart climb his throat at the sight of Andy McNally kneeling on the ground beside Chloe Price with a shard of glass pointed in their direction.

"Hey sweetheart, you can put that down now," he smiles reassuringly at her, holstering his weapon and taking a few cautious steps towards the two.  
"I can't stop the bleeding, there's so much blood."

His hand covers hers and he coaxes her into dropping the shard of glass. Helping her to her feet, he can hear Shaw requesting EMS to the third floor of the building as Noelle kneels beside Andy's original spot to check the younger officer over.

When she unclenches her hand and the cuts from the glass become visible he finds himself lifting a hand to stroke her fringe from her face. Looking over her appearance he recognizes that her button up uniform shirt was wrapped tightly around Chloe Price's arm as an attempt to keep pressure on one wound as she searched for the other.

"Take her down stairs," Oliver's voice interrupts his search for injuries, "There's a bus down there, but you'll probably end up having to take her to hospital."  
"No I'm fine, Chloe is-"  
"Don't try and argue with us Andy," Sam murmurs as she finally looks up from the blood on her hands to him, "Let's just get you taken care of."

He watches her nod slowly and he's glad she lets him lead her from the room, as the pass paramedics he fills them in on the situation and points them in the direction telling them that Officer Shaw and Williams will be there to assist them.

His hand doesn't move from the small of her back until they leave stop at the bottom floor, when they're greeted by Dov Epstein.

"Dov," he hears her breathe from beside him before she steps towards the man and into his open arms, "I'm so sorry. I've done as much as I can, but they're up there and-"  
"It's okay, you're both going to be alright."

Sam's eyes follow the rookies as the go to the stairs where paramedics were slowly bringing the woman in question down.

"I've got Andy," Sam tells Epstein, "Go with Price and EMS, you know the drill. Just make sure she's okay before you call for one of us to take her statement."  
"Yes sir."

The officer steps away from Andy and gives her a smile before following the medics out to where they would be transporting Officer Price. His eyes go to Andy in time for her to turn to face him.

"Sam, I'm so tired."

She steps easily into his arms and he hears a sob escape her lips.

"I know sweetheart, I know."

…

_Let's not discuss the OCness. And how I couldn't find a better way to write the prompt. Mind you. It used to be 'Wedding' and I was killing myself slowly with Traci/Jerry feels as I was writing their wedding and it was going to be like. 100% AU because it implied that Jerry Barber hadn't died that day and. Ugh._

_Also. I know how similar it is to the second-last episode of the season, and that was purely by coincidence. I wrote this long before I watch the episode and by then I couldn't do much to this to change it. Because now it looks like I have a thing for hurting Chloe but I love her and she's a cutie._

_Anyway._

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Xis.  
_**"That's not a word." "Sorry Swarek, it is."


	24. Xis

**ABC.  
Words: **438** Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Established Andy/Sam.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Xis.  
(Prompt sort of from ForRomance [fanfiction] who suggested the Scrabble thing)_

"So you'll name a dog after a character from _To Kill A Mockingbird_," Andy McNally laughs, staring at the _Scrabble _board, "But you can't think of a better word than _'_hello'?"  
"I'm ashamed of you Sam Swarek, ashamed!" Traci Nash cries with a laugh as she enters the D's office again.  
"I think it's stage fright," Oliver remarks with a grin.  
"Yeah, Andy's here so he'd afraid of being to nerdy," the female detective agrees as she takes her seat.

Watching him rolls his eyes, Andy smirks. They have been at the game for hours, going back and forth between it and the door that leads to where they're sitting, listening to Frank Best's announcements on how they're going with getting out of the quarantine.

This time around, Andy wasn't going to let herself be fazed by the quarantine. With nowhere to be and no one to see outside of the Division, with her father away for the week, she was content to sit there and watch her boyfriend lose – _miserably_ – at _Scrabble_.

Her eyes fell to her own letters and then back to the board. For a moment she was annoyed with her lack of vowels and her sum of _x'_s and _y_'s, but when she came across one of Sam Swarek's lazy attempts at a turn, she let a smile form.

"Yep, Andy's got it," Traci groans, pushing her tiles away, "Oh I'm out."  
"So easily will you admit defeat Detective Nash, so _easily_."  
"No, I just know that right now you've got really strange letters and you're gonna start bringing out those god damn words that make my brain hurt. I mean. _Qi_. What the hell is that!"  
"Something about life energy in Chinese philosophy," Andy shrugs, waving a hand at her friend, "Maybe you'd know that these words are allowed if you had actually read the book."  
"You suck Andy McNally. Just _play_."

She fingers the _x _tile for another moment, her eyes going over the board once more before she finally places the letter.

"_Xis_?" Oliver questions.  
She looks up in time to watch Sam frown before saying, "That's not a word."  
"Sorry Swarek, it is," Traci sighs, "She's done it before, and she had the book to back her up. It's the 14th letter of the Greek Alphabet, and it most definitely is a _Scrabble_ word."  
"You're cheating," he accuses her.  
"Me? Cheating? I would _never_."

With a smirk she just watches as he scowls at her, and she's watching his eyes haze over as Frank Best's voice booms through the division again.

"We'll discuss this later."  
"I guess we will Detective."

…

_With two chapters to go this story is officially 5 reviews of 100. Guys, I love yous!_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Yes.  
_**It was three letters, and the word had rolled off her tongue so easily before.


	25. Yes

**ABC.  
Words: **166** Couple: **Andy McNally and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me.**  
AU.  
Established Andy/Sam.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Yes.  
__**(from ForRomance [fanfiction])**_

It was three letters, and the word had rolled off her tongue so easily before.

(When he asked her to stay, when he asked her to go home with him, when he asked her to take him back…)

But those three letters, that one word, it meant _so much_.

It could change their future, make their lives stand still. It could tear them apart or it could keep them together.

(And God help her, she was terrified of how it would end.)

Never in her life, however, had the word been stuck in her throat like this.

"This isn't because of the baby," he finally assures her, and it takes another moment of her jaw being dropped before she can so much as swallow.  
"Then-then," Andy blinks, "_Sam_."  
"Because you're _you_. You're _everything_, Andrea McNally."

But she still can't say it. It's still stuck in her throat, and she's almost crying as she nods.

"Yes?"

She keeps nodding through tears and smiles before kissing him.

"_Yes_."

…

_Super short. Written in science during the last period on the 30__th__ of August after much debate as to how I'd go about it._

_Sorry for how short it is, but. Eh._

_Thank you to ForRomance for the prompt! If you're still reading and you see this that is c:_

_We hit 103 reviews last chapter! Holy shit! Guys! I love you c:_

_One more to go!_

_Thank you!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_

**_Next Prompt: Zoo.  
_**"You suggested the idea of Jeremy walking, didn't you?"


	26. Zoo

**ABC.  
Words: **344**  
Couple: **Andy McNally (Swarek) and Sam Swarek.**  
TV Show: **Rookie Blue.**  
Disclaimer: **All characters you recognize do not belong to me. Jeremy Swarek is my lovely baby c:**  
AU.  
Established Andy/Sam.**

…

**_Prompt: _**_Zoo._

The young boy in the pram was fast asleep, and that wasn't going to stop Sam Swarek from not looking away from his son. He's partly scared that if he looked away from him for a second, Jeremy Swarek would wake and he'd have to do another lap of the monkey exhibit to settle him down again.

"Sarah is ready to go," he hears his wife say, "But if he's still not settled she'll wait."

Sam smiles, his eyes still on Jeremy. It had taken three laps of the monkey exhibit to calm him down, and another two for him to fall asleep. If he's being completely honest, the detective doesn't _care_ if he has to spend the rest of the day pushing pram around a monkey exhibit.

"Still can't believe it," Andy whispers, sitting beside him on the park bench.  
"Still can't believe I put up with you long enough to get _married_," Sam jokes, "Let alone have a _child _with you."  
"Oh, the couch is looking good for you tonight Mister," she nudges him with a smile.

He shakes his head, glancing at his wife and sighing.

"We really should go."  
"We should," Sam agrees, carefully pushing the pram forward an inch so he can stand up.  
"Maybe next time we come to the zoo he'll be walking," Andy suggests as she accepts his hand.

It's that suggestion alone that has him chocking on his next intake of air and trying his hardest not to trip over his feet.

"You suggested the idea of Jeremy walking, didn't you?" Sarah Swarek laughs when they reach the car.  
"You're both evil," he says, "It's terrifying."

Andy giggles from beside him, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek before letting go of his hand to move and lift Jeremy from the pram.

"You're just easy Swarek," she smirks, "But I love you anyway."

It takes him a moment to get himself together, but with a shake of his head and a smile on his face he follows her around the car.

Just like always.

…

_And it's done..._

_This is my most reviewed story on ffnet! Holy shit guys 104!? Uh, I love you!_

_Thank you all for going on this journey with me, my second McSwarek story that's been completed to date, and the first multi-chapter one to be completed as well. Woohoo!_

_Thinking of multi-chapter stories… I know that Season 4 is over, and I deleted 'Just A Chance' to be rewritten a long time ago, but I'm trying to get it done, promise! Well. It's now a jumbled mess as I try to rewrite a lot of the canon into it seeing as I now have all this juicy canon stuff to do for it. But yanno._

_Thank you for all of the follows/favourites/reviews!_

_All mistakes are mine._

_Review?_


End file.
